Unison
by Lydwina Marie
Summary: "Ada..." Broken by a cough, Elrohir's voice falters. "Want... El-dan..." Sequel to One Breath.


Dusk has long since settled, the stars glinting through the clouds of twilight, and still Elladan lies awake, his grey eyes empty. Arwen sits by his side, warming his cold fingers in her hands, the shadows in her raven hair. I stand leaning against the wall, watching them, until a restless movement from the other room catches my attention, and I turn and hasten to my younger son's bedside. As though he senses his brother's distress, I hear Elladan's waking sigh, and swiftly comes Arwen's gentle voice, soothing and calm.

Thrusting, for the moment, all thoughts of Elladan from my mind, I concentrate on Elrohir. Hoarse coughing shakes his slender form, and I feel his erratic pulse, uncertain and racing.

"Hush, ion-nín," I murmur softly, lifting him up so his head rests against my shoulder, stroking calming circles on his back until the coughing fades and his eyes open.

Still he does not move; only stares – at me, at the walls about us, and, at the faintest sound from Elladan's room, at the door.

"Ada..." Broken by a cough, his voice falters. "Want... El-dan..."

My heart breaks at the plea in his tone. Ever the milder, the more sensitive, Elrohir has always looked up to his brother for comfort and advice – and now, in the midst of his pain and surely his twin's, this has not changed.

"Hush..." I press a kiss to his cheek. "Elladan cannot come just now."

His shoulders sag, but just then Elladan cries out in the other room, a sound swiftly muffled, but Elrohir has heard it. Terror strikes his eyes, dazed by pain and confusion, and he starts upright. "Elladan!"

My comforting words do no good, and at last I lift him easily, pulling him into my lap and wrapping tender arms about him to restrain him. His entire being is fever-warm, trembling and unresisting, and he is exhausted and crying and he wants to sleep, but this is Elladan, and he cannot.

Glancing towards the door, I can see Elladan curled into Arwen, her hands soothing in a way only a woman can. I can feel his discomfort from here, and as Elrohir twists in a futile attempt to escape from my arms, I rise slowly to my feet, holding him carefully. Outside the night is falling, stars glinting on the sky's canvas and the trees a faint shadow in the grey dusk.

"Elrohir," I whisper softly, pausing for a moment as he flinches in pain at my movement. His grey eyes open slowly to meet mine, and I smile reassuringly. "Elladan is right here, little one. I will take you to him."

At last some remnants of calm flits over his face, and he relaxes ever so slightly, leaning tiredly against me. I pause a moment, adjusting his weight in my arms, and take a step forward.

Elrohir's hands clench in my tunic as he catches sight of his brother, and he bites his lip unconsciously. A gentle breeze blows through the open windows and caresses my hair as I lower myself onto the edge of the bed, resting my free hand on Elladan's damp forehead.

Slowly - ever so slowly - Elrohir reaches out, his fingers brushing feather-light over Elladan's hand. Otherwise he does not move, and neither does Elladan, lost in some dark dream as he turns restlessly in Arwen's arms.

"Ada?" Elrohir's voice is laced with fear and question, and I take his hand in mine, holding him comfortingly.

"It will be all right, títhen-pen," I whisper, rocking him gently. "Elladan will be all right." I press a kiss to his cheek as he gazes trustingly up at me, but the trust turns to worry, and the worry to urgency as Elladan shifts again, the fingers of his splinted arm flexing against his chest. Eyes flicker, grey as the sea, and I feel Elladan's hand jerk as a fresh wave of pain washes over him.

Elrohir looks so very weary, and he is trying to hold back the coughing for Elladan, but he cannot, and he falls at last against me as the pain takes over. I can feel our bond weakening as he struggles to breathe, and it terrifies me. Arwen's eyes meet mine in the darkness, matching reflections of fear and worry.

I know not what to do.

Elrohir lies, calm at last, in my arms, and gently I lay him beside Elladan. The two are exhausted – I can see it in every line of their faces – but still Elrohir reaches for his brother, the closeness of his twin too much to resist. His fingers close tentatively about Elladan's, and I smile as their grip tightens, and the laboured breathing eases.

The moon darkens, shadows flitting before it, and dawn at last glows faintly in the far sky - a new day, and hope is awakened with the dawn.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I am going to be a foul fiend and leave you there. And this is my first update in a month. My goodness. It has been terribly frustrating because I had no idea it would take me even half this long to get a freaking ONESHOT out, but there it is.**


End file.
